Her Beautiful Soul
by Mussayyy
Summary: I don’t want another pretty face. I don’t want just anyone to hold. I don’t want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. ONE SHOT SONGFIC TristanxTea


**Her Beautiful Soul **

**---**

**Summary:** I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. ONE SHOT SONGFIC (TristanxTea)

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this fic is okay. This is my first time in writing a Yu-gi-oh fic so I want your constructive criticisms ready. I'll do my best to improve this story if there are some mistakes. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh and Jesse McCartney's _Beautiful Soul._

---

**I don't want another pretty face.**

**I don't want just anyone to hold.**

**I don't want my love to go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

I am wearing my lucky underwear today.

If you ask me, wearing underwear you count the most means that you want to have a good time tonight. I _do _want to have a good time. It's because I want to catch the eye of a girl I have a crush on—Tea Gardener!

But before you react, what's not to like about her? I mean… SHE'S HOT! She duels, dances well, and has a perfectly-shaped ass. Okay, I'm exaggerating. But do you think she likes me too?

"Hey Tristan," said my friend, Joey, knocking on my door, "Hurry up, man. We'll be late for the acquaintance party. Don't you know it's going to start at six?"

"Just a sec," I replied, buttoning my light blue shirt. The attire we're asked to wear is semi-formal. It sucks because I always end up messing my clothes whenever it's clean, especially if it's for a special event.

I opened the flap and saw Joey wearing a dark jacket with a white collared shirt inside. His slacks look like he was in a hurry when he ironed it. Not to mention his shoes showed signs that he ran out of shoe polish.

"Well, let's go, Tristan!" said Joey as we exited outside the apartment, "Yugi and Tea are already waiting for us at school."

Yugi and Tea, eh? That girl always goes nuts with Yugi's alter ego, the Pharaoh. She thinks no one sees her whenever she makes one quick glance of him but I do. It's so obvious she really likes him. _Sigh_… If only I could catch her attention. Too bad this only happens in my dreams.

**You're the one I wanna chase.**

**You're the one I wanna hold.**

**I won't let any minute go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

"Here we are!" exclaimed Joey as we stepped inside the school gym after a fifteen minute walk, "Let's party all night long, Tristan."

Party? I'm not really into that. No matter how pretty the disco floor looked like, the temptation to dance didn't affect me.

I looked up and saw a banner that says _Night of the Youth._ Well… If it was really a nocturnal for all of us, then how come I have a sense I'm not going to enjoy this?

"Hey, Tristan."

I turned and saw Tea behind me. She looked appealing with her lavender mini dress and a pink bolero as her cover up. Her face showed friendly signs of greeting. I could barely move. I wanted to pee.

"Tristan," she spoke, "Have you seen Yugi?"

_Yugi again?_ I thought. Thank God, the feeling of wanting to pee disappeared.

"Erm… no!" I answered, "Why?"

"Nothing," she said, frowning. Suddenly, she looked up and saw Yugi (in his alter ego form) playing with Kaiba Duel Monsters at the bleachers. The Pharaoh really loves this game. He's always focus. It's exciting to see him play except for the fact that he loves telling his opponent about the heart of the cards and blah, blah, blah… Man, can't he change some parts of his speech?

"Hey, Tristan!" said Tea, "Could we talk for a while?"

I could feel the temperature of the room dropping to 19 degrees Celsius. Is this a dream?

"Uh… okay!" I answered, "Waddya wanna talk about?"

She led me towards the backstage of the gym and there, we chatted.

"It's about Yugi," she began. I could feel the temperature rising up once more. If this were a dream, I would give Tea a strong poke on the forehead so that she would fall down. But then again, why would I do that to score a girl?

"Go on, Tea," I said, trying to stop my knees from shaking.

"Well… I know you're the only one I can trust because you're like a brother to me and all. But…"

"BUT WHAT?" Uh-oh! Did I just say that?

"Sorry, Tristan…"

"Just go on."

"Well, here goes… I have a crush on him! There. I said it."

Aha! Caught you red-handed Tea. My theories were right all along. But then, why would I reply like that?

"Everyday, I always tried to get his attention," she continued, "But my plan always backfires. It's because he mostly ends up playing games with his opponents."

Poor Tea… She's just like me! What surprises me is that I actually blurted out, "I could help you if you want."

This made her stare at me wide-eyed. The last minute I knew, a smile spread across her face and she hugged me as if I were a lost puppy. "Thanks, Tristan" was all she said. Boy, am I such a reliable pal...

After what seemed like a second, Tea let go of me. She searched for Yugi within the crowd of social-climbing teenagers. Her eyes went wide when she saw Yugi in his alter ego form getting a glass of punch near the buffet table. Her cheeks went cherry and she giggled. She looked at me then said, "There he is, Tristan. Give me some ideas to get his interest."

I rolled my eyes then thought for some ideas. Why did I say yes? Was I really that desperate to make her notice me?

**I know that you are something special.**

**To you I'd be always faithful.**

**I want to be what you always needed.**

**Then you'll see the heart in me.**

"Look," said Tea, grabbing my attention by shaking my arm, "I think Yugi's looking at me." The brunette hid behind me and told me to ask Yugi why he is staring at her.

I looked at the pharaoh who was looking at Tea as if she was a ghost. He called my attention then pointed his nose as if there's something on top of it. I blinked then saw Yugi pointing my back. I think what he's trying to say is that there's something on top of Tea's nose. But then again, how could I be so sure?

I turned around and looked at Tea's nose. True enough, there was something on top of it.

"What did Yugi say, Tristan?" asked Tea. I gulped and replied, "You got a pimple on your nose."

Tea screamed then grabbed a portable mirror from her bag. She checked her nose and gasped. "It's not bad," I told her, "You could always put facial wash on you face and everything will be all gone." But Tea wasn't listening. She began to rub powder forcefully on her pimple so that Yugi won't see it. The effect was worse.

"Tea," I said, "You're acting like a kid. You're always beautiful."

Tea stopped wiping the powder then looked at me. "What did you say, Tristan?" she asked. I came back to my senses then replied, "Eh… nothing, nothing! Look, let's talk to Joey for a sec."

**I don't want another pretty face.**

**I don't want just anyone to hold.**

**I don't want my love to go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

**You're the one I wanna chase.**

**You're the one I wanna hold.**

**I won't let any minute go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

We looked for Joey all around the gym then saw him flirting with a girl we don't know.

"Uh… are you busy?" I asked him. Joey scowled at me then replied, "What does it look like?"

"Nothing," I said, "Tea and me are just looking around, that's all…"

I felt Tea's hand grabbed mine. She led me far away from Joey then stopped on her track when she heard loud disco music being played. It was the Black Eyed Peas' hit music, _My Humps._ Tea smiled then told me, "I have an idea. Let's ask Yugi to dance with us."

I sighed then saw Yugi, chatting with Duke. "I don't know," I said, rolling my eyes, "The pharaoh looks too busy."

"He'll understand," Tea snapped. She walked towards Yugi and asked him to dance with us. Yugi looked at Tea as if she told a mean word to him then said, "Sorry. I don't dance well."

Tea grumbled and stomped off.

**Your beautiful soul, yeah…**

**You might need time to think it over.**

**But I'm just moving forward.**

**I'll ease your mind.**

**If you give me the chance,**

**I'll never make you cry.**

**C'mon let's try.**

"Why does he always think of me as a barely existing human?"

Tea and I were outside the gym, taking in some fresh air. I listened to her rant as I slurped my soda pleasurably.

"Look, Tea," I said, "You should give Yugi some space. He might think of you as a weirdo if you keep on coming up to him."

"What's wrong with that?" reacted Tea, "I don't see him as a person who's afraid of girls."

"Well… what if he knows you got a crush on him? What would you do about that?"

"Wow, that's hard!"

"You said it."

"He might not speak to me again."

Silence fell between us. I saw Tea's electric blue eyes looking at me innocently. She showed me her well-mannered look then said, "You know, Tristan. You're the best listener I have so far."

"So there are other listeners aside from me?" I asked. Tea shook her head then answered, "Those listeners were my diaries. They never gave me their reaction."

I almost choked when she said that.

**I don't want another pretty face.**

**I don't want just anyone to hold.**

**I don't want my love to go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

**You're the one I wanna chase.**

**You're the one I wanna hold.**

**I won't let any minute go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

We went inside the gym after taking some fresh air. Suddenly, an idea popped up inside my mind. I turned to face Tea then blurted out, "Guess what? Why won't you and Yugi chat for a while? I'll give both of you some fresh lemonade then lead you to a place where both of you'll express your feelings to one another. Remember, talk simple things before expressing your feelings to him. Tell me what would happen after that, okay?"

"But what would happen if he knows and he won't like me?" said Tea.

"Just try being you. The sweet, girly-girl Tea Gardener."

Tea beamed. She hugged me then said, "That's a great idea, Tristan. Why didn't I think of that before?"

The last thing I knew, she kissed me on the cheek then skipped happily towards Yugi. Seeing her that happy made me forget that I am infatuated on her. Maybe that's what love is. You have to let your love one go and be free. Gosh, I feel so light because I think I did the right thing.

I quickly grabbed two glasses of lemonade for Tea and Yugi. Tea winked at me as I gave both of them there drinks. Yugi, on the other hand, looked at the lemonade as if it was poisonous.

"Eh… let's go outside and have some fresh air, shall we?" I suggested before the pharaoh reacts, "Call me if you need me."

I hid behind a tall plant then spied on the two. I heard Tea talking about the party. Yugi just nodded. I saw him drinking his lemonade then watched him touched his neck as if he was choking. Suddenly, I heard Tea scream. She called my name. I quickly got out of my hiding place then went near Tea and Yugi.

"Yugi's allergic to lemonade," Tea cried, "We better get him to the hospital!"

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Baby, do you think you could want me too?**

**I don't wanna waste your time.**

**Do you see the things the way I do?**

**I just wanna know if you feel it too.**

**There's nothing left to hide.**

After what seemed like an hour or so, we waited outside the emergency room. The doctor came out and told us that Yugi will be all right. Shit man, how come I didn't know Yugi was allergic to lemonade?

"It's my entire fault," Tea sobbed, "I shouldn't be so desperate."

I patted Tea's shoulder then sighed. I inhaled a huge amount of air then said, "Look Tea, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was allergic…"

"No! I let you in this game. It's my fault. Yugi won't talk to me ever again."

I felt sorry for Tea. Without knowing it, I wiped her tears then apologized, "It's my fault! The reason why I wanted to help you is because I got a crush on you. I was so desperate to make you notice me and this is the result. I… I am sorry, Tea"—I kneeled down before her then made a puppy dog pout—"Will you forgive me?"

Tea looked at me as if she didn't know what to do. It took her awhile to state her answer but then she said, "I… forgive you."

This made me jump because of joy. I got up, hugged her, and planted a kiss on her lips. Tea, who looked as if she swallowed something huge, blushed. Then she locked me in a tight embrace and said, "Thanks for being there for me always."

**I don't want another pretty face.**

**I don't want just anyone to hold.**

**I don't want my love to go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

**You're the one I wanna chase.**

**You're the one I wanna hold.**

**I won't let any minute go to waste.**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

Yugi was tolerable the following morning. We told him everything. He forgave us from our childish acts and told Tea that he only sees her as a friend. Luckily, Tea just nodded then told Yugi, "I've learned how to let go. Without you, Tristan and me won't get along today."

Yugi smiled and I felt Tea's hand wrapped around my palm.

**Your beautiful soul, yeah…**


End file.
